Fakia the Princess
by Sieby
Summary: Rue overhears a conversation between Fakia and Mute and comes to a conclusion far from the truth!


**Fakia The Princess**

Ahiru is sad. Maybe that is because she is secretly a duck, and ducks can't marry the prince and live happily ever after. Maybe it was because there was an annoying old man in the background who kept on going on about how her story would not have a happy end at all. Maybe it was because her two best friends abused her. Maybe it was because the sight of Fakia just made her angry. Or, perhaps it was because she kept sending waves of love to Mute who would probably never return them.

Alas, whatever it was, Ahiru was just unhappy.

Speaking of Mute, though, there he was right now! He was just sitting there with Fakia looking incredibly dazed. Ahiru immediately started to emit love waves. Watching him with her eyes shaped like hearts.

Insert "not-from-the-dictionary definition" of "love waves" here.

Love waves: a happy feeling of love that is given off in invisible waves by a person, which can be directed at someone else who can receive them.

Now, back to the story.

Maybe it is because of the fact that Mute has no heart, is just oblivious, or possibly because there is an invisible brick wall around him, but whatever the case Ahiru's love waves kind of just bounced off of him.

Poor Ahiru. She would either have to work harder at being Princess Tutu or get a demolition team to break down that brick wall. There was NOTHING she could do if it was just Mute being OBLIVIOUS.

Ahiru tried harder, making her love waves as BIG as possible.

Now, this is probably difficult to imagine because you have NO idea what love waves look like. So I will tell you. Love waves look like giant, pink scribbles that come swarming after you like angry bees! It is a good thing that love waves are invisible, otherwise they might cause people to run away in TERROR!!!

Anyways, there must have been a hole in Mute's brick wall because these ultra-strong waves of love seemed to catch his attention.

Mute looked around, looking for the source of this unfamiliar feeling—he couldn't see Ahiru because she was spying on him from behind a conveniently placed bush.

"What is this strange feeling?" asked Mute, turning to Fakia, who was sitting next to him.

"What does it make you feel like?" asked Fakia in reply, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know." Said Mute blankly, "What do you think it is?"

"Well…" said Fakia, who was going to go into a long explanation about feelings when he remembered that he was Fakia, "I only know how to be ANGRY! With teeth!" And with that he bit Mute on the arm, hoping that that would teach him a lesson.

"What is this feeling," asked Mute looking down at his arm which Fakia was biting, "Is it pain?"

Yes, it was pain. It was one of the few feelings that Mute knew.

Meanwhile, Rue was sitting behind a different conveniently placed bush, spying on Mute and Fakia, but MOSTLY Mute. She had seen the whole scene and knew the conclusion was thus: Fakia had given Mute the emotion of pain so therefore he MUST be Princess Tutu!!! Ah-ha! She thought, "I always knew it!"

Poor, Rue. She is SO out of the loop that she has to sit behind bushes to get information so she can understand what is going on.

Oh… Did I say she thought? What I meant to say was that she yelled for the whole world to hear it.

Upon hearing this, Mute, Fakia, Ahiru and the rest of the world turned to look at her.

…Okay, the rest of the world was a bit of an exaggeration.

There was an awkward silence, in which Rue looked around and noticed that she had yelled it instead of THINKING it like she thought she had. Rue frowned. Fakia frowned. Ahiru frowned. Mute did NOT frown—he just sat there with a vacant expression on his face.

"You always knew what?" demanded Fakia.

"I always knew you were Princess Tutu!!!" yelled Rue.

"Tutu? Where?" asked Mute, perking up a little bit.

"Me?!" asked Fakia in surprise, because he was being accused of being the person he hated the most and because he SO did not wear a tutu. And that offended him a lot.

"Yes! YOU!" screamed Rue in triumph, for she had found him and now the secret was out.

"Fakia you're Tutu?" asked Mute with his eyes wide and shining.

"WHAT!?" screamed Fakia in anger, "I am NOT a Princess! And I don't wear a tutu!!!" With that he ran off, most likely crying like the sentimental guy that he is.

"Come back here Tutu!!!" yelled Rue angrily, as she ran after him.

"Tutu! Wait!" cried Mute, as he ran after both of them.

Ahiru decided to forget the whole thing and never think about it again. Although, she could imagine it…

…Fakia as Princess Tutu that is.


End file.
